


To Have and to Love

by LuciferianRising



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coercion, Consent Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferianRising/pseuds/LuciferianRising
Summary: The Cullens have refused to change Bella into a vampire. Aro takes matters into his own hands.





	To Have and to Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently fell into a pit labelled "Aro/Bella", so here we are! I've never written anything for these two, let alone anything for Twilight, so this will be my first go at the series. It's nothing too special, just me indulging myself with an idea that's been floating around in my mind. 
> 
> Comments are highly welcome and appreciated!

_ Isabella. _

From the moment she had walked into the Volturi’s quarters, Aro had immediately been drawn to her. Perhaps it was instinct that alerted him of her special properties, perhaps it was the warmth of her brown and earthy hues that drew his crimson eyes over her figure. Either way, he’d stared the girl down like a man eyeing his prize, like the finest of jewelry sets laid upon a marble pedestal to be ogled at. 

It seemed he wasn’t alone. 

His brethren all shifted their gazes to the human girl, their eyes betraying the open thirst that overtook them at the scent of her. She was mouthwatering up close, but doubly so once Aro had touched upon Edward’s hand and relieved the memory of him drinking from her, stopping the sufusing of the venom that burned through her blood like a wildfire at the peak of summer. 

It made his throat constrict, a sudden dryness making him want to reach up to grasp said anatomy with his pale hands. Aro’s crimson eyes widened at the sight of Bella, and his urge to touch her and feel her warmth against his frigid skin was overwhelming in that moment. 

And touch he did.

He demanded her hand to see if his gifts were any exception to her baffling immunity, and then his intrigue only doubled when he couldn’t see a single memory, only met with the brevity of words and images. His mouth had twitched slowly into an incredulous smile, his stare going far off as he contemplated the implications of what this all meant. 

She was already so fascinating, blood aside. Aro’s curiosity ran wild, his mind turning circles as he stared down the petrified girl, studied her warm brown hues and the reddish-gold glints that peppered her chocolate hair. He could see why Edward was so overprotective, so drawn to the young woman that stood before all of them, a stranger to their world and a liability at that. 

Aro needed to address this. 

The situation had quickly turned into a mess, with Edward trying to defend Bella from the talents of Jane, which proved to be a fruitless effort, as even Jane’s impressive abilities couldn’t touch Bella. Aro had laughed then, a soft noise ripping from his throat as he clasped his hands together, his blinding white grin displaying a row of razor sharp teeth that ached to sink down into her.

And so close had he come, when Felix had restrained Edward, and Alice remained in the clutches of Demetri. Aro had sauntered forward to assess Bella once more, his eyes clearly hungry, his tongue sweeping out to wet suddenly dry lips. He had leaned forward, his presence towering over Bella, his intent considered final, his hands rising to cup at her face and gently tilt her neck to one side, exposing the thinly veiled veins that ran through her skin like streams of wine. 

And then Alice had interfered, and made him an empty promise. Though her future sight showed a time where Bella would run freely with them on their hunts, her beauty magnified tenfold, Aro would soon come to learn - with time - that it was merely a ruse to escape the clutches of the Volturi. For when his informants returned a few months later from their reconnaissance, they had reported that Bella still remained human. 

They had been given plenty of time, Aro thought, to rectify their mistakes. Justice was to be delivered upon the Olympic Coven, though the more Aro thought about it, the more he simply wished to forgo the mess of eliminating the Cullens in favor of paying only Bella a visit. For if Edward nor Alice could bring themselves to change the human girl, then it would fall into another’s hands to do so.

After all, it would be such a waste to kill her. Bella exuded talents unlike Aro had ever seen before, let alone in a human. Though, it wouldn’t be enough to simply send a member of his court to change her in the middle of the night. The more Aro thought on the matter, the more he felt personally inclined to fix this issue himself. He rarely ventured out of Volterra on his own, let alone for the sake of one human girl, but that age old thirst gripped him like a pair of unbreakable manacles, drawing him to her sweet and mouth-watering scent.

The memory of her was so fresh, the time frame miniscule compared to the centuries and centuries Aro had endured. He could still feel the warmth and pulse of her fair skin upon his palms, could taste on the air her rich scent, a prospect that never failed to make venom well within his mouth. 

So it was arranged that he would travel to the Pacific Northwest, though not alone, as both Jane and Felix had convinced him to allow their presence at his side. Felix for obvious reasons, as attempts on Aro’s life were made almost every day, and Jane for very much the same reason, though her talents were more suited for interrogation than anything. It wasn’t as if she could hurt Bella, though. 

Not that Aro had any intentions of doing so.

The idea of her face twisting in agony soured immediately. Aro’s face contorted into disgust at the thought, which drew the attention of his two companions. Jane’s soft voice rose over the rush of the wind, the chilling bite of winter proving to be fruitless against their porcelain skin.

“Master?” She chimed softly, her wide, red eyes gazing without blinking in his direction.

“Ah, rest easy Jane. Merely a thought, is all.”

Jane remained quiet for a moment, their robes billowing elegantly behind them as they traversed the frosty forests of Washington. Aro could tell that questions were posed on the tip of her tongue, her curious nature showing through to him clearly. Despite the monotony of Jane’s face, her mind and thoughts were almost entirely different. Always seeking information, always curious about the details. 

Aro smiled. “We are not to interfere with the Cullens.”

At that, she turns, and for a moment, exasperation shows clearly on her face. “Why not, master? They have broken one of our laws. Retribution must be had.”

“This matter is beyond the Cullen’s control. It’s simply our business now.” Aro chided her, his pale hand reaching out to place gently against Jane’s shoulder. Her eyes lower, her throat moving with what seems to be a swallow. Very animated for Jane, Aro thinks. 

“Will they not seek vengeance against us if we are to do this? Edward considers her to be his mate. He will not stop until he’s had what he wants.” She whispers, and the hushed tone draws even Felix’s attention. 

“Let them come then, dear Jane,” comes Aro’s soft reply. He easily moves out of the way of an oncoming tree, the only sign of his presence being the way the caked snow falls off in layers once he passes it. “Let the Cullen’s kill themselves against our might. If they wish to die over one girl, then that is their prerogative.” 

“I wouldn’t think Carlisle to be so stupid.” Felix’s deep voice breaks the minute silence. “He won’t allow his… son… to provoke us.”

“Ah, but you see, Edward is more of a… free spirit. He goes where he pleases, he does as he wishes.” Aro’s eyes do not move from the path they are set on. His expression barely falters, his face awash with that gentle, unassuming smile. “A problem to deal with in time.”

And so they continued in silence, as they always did, the use for words rendered null as Aro could read every thought that Jane or Felix had with a simple touch. Really, the Volturi seemed to move like ghosts around each other, never talking, but always communicating nonetheless.

They eventually arrive in Forks, but they are not allowed simple passage into the town. Before them appears Alice, her face betraying the clear worry that circles inside her mind. Aro smiles at her, surprised to see one of the Cullen’s main prospects present herself so clearly. And so alone, at that. 

“Dear Alice! A pleasure to always see you. Pray tell, what brings you here?” As if Aro needed an answer. He knew she would see their advance, though he was unsure about how many would show up to oppose them.

“You can’t do this to Bella,” comes her soft, dainty voice. Brave words for someone who had no reinforcements, but Aro allowed it nonetheless. Jane looked expectantly towards him, but Aro simply held his hand aloft, ordering her to stay silent. “You don’t know what Edward will do.”

“Is that why you’ve come alone, Alice?” Aro questions her, his head tilting briefly as he studied her closely.

“I…” She hesitates for a moment, seeming so small when compared to the three of them. Especially Felix, who towered over Alice like an ominous building. “...have struggled to keep my thoughts of you a secret. Even now, I’m trying my best not to divulge any of this information to Edward.”

“How impressive. And generous of you too.” Aro smiles amiably at her, pulling his hood back to reveal raven hair pulled back with a simple tie.

“You spend decades living with him, and eventually you learn to pick up tricks to keep him out of your mind.” Alice in return smiles sheepishly. 

“I see. But that still doesn’t answer the question of what you’re going to do, my dear Alice.” Aro splays his hands, motions to his two companions who faithfully stand until spoken to. “Do you plan on trying to stop me? It would be a shame for this to erupt into violence. I’ll have you know that I have no ill will towards your coven. I am simply here for… her.”

“I know,” Alice says, and it’s a strained admittance. “Which is why I came here. To tell you that I’m going to change Bella myself. And I mean it this time. I will, Aro, I promise you this.” There’s a sort of desperation that seeps into Alice’s tone.

“Ah, but you see my dear,” He begins, taking a slow, striding step towards the petite girl. “That isn’t a pleasure for you to be had anymore. You’ve lost your opportunity, and now that right belongs to me.”

“Please,” Alice begs him quietly. “It’s one thing to change Bella into one of us. I’m completely fine with that. But I know that’s not the only thing you want. You want to take her away from us.”

“Much as I’d love to have you as well.”

“I can’t in good faith let you do this, Aro.”

“Then what will you do, Alice? Do you wish to fight me, here and now? Will you run back to your coven and start a war between us? Will you really sentence your family to death over the life of a single human? Ask yourself these questions, and contemplate them carefully. Whatever you do here will decide your future.” The ultimatum is given, and Aro turns to walk back towards his two companions.

Jane’s hands ball into fists at her side, her patience with Alice running thin. Aro touches lightly at her cheek, and the thoughts run through his head -  _ Pain, pain, pain, pain _ .

Alice, on the other hand, remains silent, her gold eyes lowered to the snowy ground. Aro sees his opening to continue, and does exactly that.

“Bella will remain safe with the Volturi. You know that you and Edward are always welcome to join our ranks as well. You could all still be together, if you wish, dear Alice. There is no need for this to become bigger than it already is.”

She shakes her head, slowly, her lips coming to purse as her expression becomes saddened. “I could never turn my back on my family. I could never hurt them like that.”

“Which is why you’ll remain silent on the matter,” Aro lets the chips fall, his smile turning slightly sardonic. “You wouldn’t want to bring harm to your coven, would you? It’s not as if we’re going to kill Bella. As I said before, she’d be safe with me. And you and your coven would be welcome to visit her anytime, of course.”

He can see the waver in Alice’s decision, can see the clockwork happening behind her mesmerizing and exotic eyes. Aro knows an opportunity when he sees it. In an instant, he’s standing before Alice, his hands clasping about her own as he directs a sympathetic smile towards her. “Come now, let me see what your decision will be, Alice. Let us part peacefully from each other.”

As soon as their skin makes contact, Aro can see clearly the stream of thoughts and memories that coursed through Alice’s mind. From the moment she discovered their approach, to the doubts that circled her head in this very moment. And then, a vision of the future. 

“Ahh,” Aro hums thoughtfully, his fingers stroking idly at Alice’s hand. “I see. Thank you, my dear. Your silence will be valued immensely.”

“Don’t harm my family,” comes a quiet murmur from the petite girl. “I… I will allow this. So long as… so long as Edward still has access to Bella. That’s my one condition.”

“Of course, of course. Your family is always welcome in Volterra. So long as you can curb Edward’s… emotions on the matter.”

“It won’t be easy.”

“Try, if you value his life.” Aro warns her, his tone dipping down an octave. “Farewell for now, Alice. I do hope to see you again soon. And if your vision is anything to go by, it will be on amicable terms.”

Aro doesn’t even get a reply as Alice is gone in a blink, having fled into the dense forests of Forks. Instantly, he’s back into ranks with Felix and Jane, a triumphant smile painting his pallid face. 

Felix turns to face him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Do you think she will honor her vision? She didn’t last time.”

“She loves Bella. But she also loves her family more. I believe Alice will uphold her silence… for now. We must act swiftly then, to prevent potential interference from happening. Felix, Jane. Scout the surrounding area for any other Cullens. I must pay our dearest Isabella a visit tonight.”

* * *

The Swan house is… quaint. It sits alone on a street surrounded by the dense woods, alone and unprotected. Aro’s eyes flit from window to window from his spot on the outskirts of the forest, his visage camouflaged by the night and the surrounding brush. Only the brightness of his eyes or skin would give him away to anyone watching hard enough, though who is really watching him at the current moment? 

No one, according to Alice.

The hour is late, with the clock ticking past midnight, and all the lights in the house remain off, save for one that illuminates a warm glow in front of the yard’s tree. This window remained shut in the midst of winter, though Aro could see the silhouette of someone moving around inside. It seemed despite the late hour, Bella remained awake and vigilant as ever. 

Funny, Aro thinks, as he crosses the distance to the house with a brisk walk, unafraid of being seen as he takes a human pace. Perhaps it was anticipation that made him take his sweet time. After all, he could feel his thirst clawing at his throat like hot coals burning intensely in the fire.

The front door is, of course, locked, but Aro easily does away with said mechanism by twisting the knob so hard that the lock itself shatters beneath his strength, and with minimal noise too. The door slowly swings open, and he steps inside the little house with no fanfare, the warmth from the inside spilling out like waves of comforting wind. 

And then, oh… the scent in here hits Aro hard. It’s a mixture of hers and someone else’s, a sort of taint that makes Aro long for the pure scent of the human girl. Whoever else occupies the house, he has no qualms with. His prize remains upstairs, blissfully unaware of the other presence within the house. 

Really, her obliviousness was charming, Aro thought. Humans were so ill-prepared to defend themselves from vampires. It really was too easy.

As he rounds the stairs and begins silently climbing his way up, his hand trails gently against the railing, his nails scratching idly against the wood. He can hear her moving around, can smell her scent becoming stronger the closer he comes to her room. The hallway at the top of the stairs is painfully small, with the other occupant’s room sitting opposite of Bella’s. 

Aro considers for a moment, his hand lingering on the doorknob to the stranger’s room, before deciding to leave them be, knowing full well that Bella would be smart enough not to scream for help. She valued the life of her loved ones more than her own wellbeing, that much Aro had surmised from their first meeting. 

For a moment, he hesitates outside of her room, wondering what sort of reaction she would have to him. Horror? Fear? Perhaps. The last time they’d met, both Alice and Edward were left helpless to the whims of the Volturi, and Bella herself hadn’t been faring much better. Aro smiles at the thought of her brown hues widening upon seeing him, the prospect of being alone with Bella making his head rush with excitement. 

He slowly twists the knob, so silently that one without ears like his own would never hear it. 

There she stands, her back turned to Aro, the window now open and Bella now leaning out of it, searching diligently for something. Did she somehow sense him coming? Did her gifts exceed what he thought originally, or was she simply looking for something else? These things mattered not to Aro, who quietly closed the door behind him, enough to garner the attention of Bella, who immediately turned and gasped out a single name, 

“Victoria?” 

Aro smiled, watching the horror drain from her face to instead be replaced with confusion. “Not quite, dear Isabella.”

Bella’s eyes widen, her back coming to press against the open window, only for her to forget that said window is  _ open _ , and she nearly topples out of the bedroom, if not for the quick action of Aro, who swiftly moves to her side and catches her with a hand pressed firmly to the small of her back. 

“Now, now. It wouldn’t do for you to be hurting yourself, my dear.” He presses her forward, makes her take a step away from the open window before turning to shut it himself.

“Aro…” She breathes out quietly, disbelief saturating her voice. “Why… why have you come here?” 

As if she didn’t know the answer. Bella was well aware of the Volturi’s promise to check up on her status as a human. “Isn’t it quite obvious, Isabella? You’re still human. And that won’t do.”

At that, her posture becomes defensive, a fight or flight instinct taking over as she distances herself from Aro with a few footsteps, nearly tripping over a duvet that lay halfway in the floor. Aro nearly laughs, finding her two left feet to be almost charming. Bella really was accident prone, it seems. 

“You’ve come to-” She begins, but is immediately cut off.

“Kill you?”

“...Yes.”

“No,” Aro freely admits, his hands coming to clasp together. “You are much too valuable to kill, dearest. Your talents are… coveted. Needed, even.”

“Then you’ve come to forcibly change me?” Bella’s voice wavers, one of her hands coming to grip at her clothing, particularly over her heart. “You… you know Edward won’t let you get away with this.”

“Ah, but you see, that is where you are wrong, Isabella-”

“Bella.” She corrects him rather sternly, for someone who faced down a vampire unarmed and unguarded. 

“ _ Isabella, _ ” Aro continues regardless, his lips spreading into a soft smile. “Alice has shown me quite the interesting vision, you see. One where you stand at my side, and Edward is but a mere visitor to our home.”

“There’s no way.”

“Oh, but there is.” Aro continues, chancing a footstep towards Bella. “You see, Alice had decided to comply with my wishes. For the Cullens seemed unable to change you, for whatever reason. She has left the task to myself.” He pauses for a moment, the memory of Edward’s thoughts rushing back to him like a tidal wave. Aro’s smile becomes sharper, his eyes narrowing somewhat. “Isn’t that your wish, Isabella, to become immortal like us?”

“Yes, but… but I wanted Edward to be the one to do it.”

“If memory serves me correctly, it was Alice that agreed to change you, was it not? Because of Edward’s weakness. His inability to bring himself to change you, despite all the benefits it would bring. A waste on his part, really.” Aro sees Bella hesitate on another step, her back coming dangerously close to hitting her door. 

“Then let Alice do it,” Bella interjects, almost desperately. “Let Alice change me and I promise you’ll have no more trouble out of me.”

“I’m afraid the time for that has gone, dear. The Cullens had their chance to rectify their mistake, but now it falls into my hands to do just that. Their services won’t be needed anymore, I’m afraid.”

“You plan on changing me?” She asks, voice breathless and mouth agape with surprise.

“Of course, dearest. I promise the process won’t be painful. I am not James, you see.”

The name seems to bring forth a response from Bella, who winces at the memory that Aro now shares with her. One of her hands comes to rub idly at the scar on her wrist, an action that doesn’t escape Aro’s perceptive eyes. 

“I…” She’s at a loss for words, her mouth moving on nothing as she shakes her head. “But Edward-”

“Hush now,” Aro chides her gently. “You really do let him dictate your every move, do you? It’s quite unhealthy, if you ask me.” At this, Aro holds his hand aloft, palm facing forwards as he beckons Bella closer. “Come now. Do not try to resist, Isabella. I would rather you not fight against me.”

She seems frozen for a moment, eyes showing a sheen of fear that seems to encompass her whole body. Aro’s head cants a bit, his gaze soft and welcoming, his hand still outstretched. Realization seems to dawn upon her, the truth of it all slamming down onto her shoulders like vicious weights. Bella’s countenance grows grim, her eyes lowering, letting her thick lashes tough lightly upon her cheeks. 

Aro is mesmerized by the sight of her, and for a moment, he almost forgets that she’s human. She’s so breathtakingly beautiful.

Wordlessly, Bella accepts her fate and steps forward, her hand reaching tentatively for Aro’s. As soon as their skin touches, his mind is flooded with memories of her trip home, of the nightmares she had on account of the Volturi. For a moment, Aro feels nothing but sympathy for her, wishing their first meeting could have gone another way. The thought is quickly swept under the rug, for he pulls her close, an arm coming to wrap around her waist as she almost reluctantly leans into his touch.

“Good,” He whispers, his other free hand coming to pet gently at her hair. Up close, her scent is overwhelming, permeating every square inch of their proximity. Aro’s mouth goes dry, venom welling heavily as he noses softly at Bella’s neck. “Do tell me… are you scared, Isabella?”

“Of course I am.” She responds, her voice trembling somewhat. 

“Don’t be,” comes the lulling reply. The hand that cards through her hair comes to press against the opposite side of her neck, preventing her from trying to stretch away. “Tis but a little sting, dear. The rest will be harder, but I promise this part won’t be terrible.”

“Edward,” comes the choked whisper.

Aro feels something akin to envy wash over him, to hear her say his name so softly, so reverently. 

His mouth parts against her neck, his razor sharp teeth sinking down into soft, malleable flesh. There comes a soft gasp from Bella, who’s hands instinctively clutch at Aro’s arms, her fingers digging into his hard, cold skin. Then the flow of blood registers to Aro, and a desperate noise escapes him as Bella’s life essence pours slowly into his mouth.

She is just as sweet as Edward’s memory suggests, perhaps even more so. Aro’s arms encircle her waist, pull her flush against him as he drinks, the only sounds emanating in the room being his labored breathing and Bella’s whimpers of pain.She writhes against him weakly, his venom sucking all the strength from her as he drinks, leaving her a mess of limp limbs and feeble noises.

The prospect of stopping doesn’t seem to cross Aro’s mind. He’s content to sit there and drink her in, until nothing remains. Bella’s blood pours over his tongue like the most saccharine sweet liquid, awakening a primal part of him that Aro hasn’t felt in so, so long. He grips her tighter, mouths harder at her neck, and the whimper it rips from her throat is exquisite.

“St...op… Stop, stop-” 

The sound of her voice seems to drag him back to reality, with Aro realizing that he was coming dangerously close to draining her completely. With a will of iron, he forces himself to part from her neck, where there now lies a nasty gash of crescent shaped marks. A thin film of clear liquid seeps alongside the blood, his venom having been sufficiently suffused through her veins. 

And then she  _ screams _ .

Aro’s hand is over her mouth in an instant as Bella begins to writhe wildly in his grip. His crimson eyes look with panic towards her door, knowing that whoever rested in the opposite room would have heard such a blood curdling noise. With little to no concern for the noise spilling out of her, he gathers Bella’s trembling and fevered body into his arms, and opens her window to hop out wordlessly into the night.

He hears the sound of someone bursting into her room a few seconds later, their deep voice calling out for Bella as Aro makes his way back to the frosty forest, cloak billowing behind him like dark, ominous wings.

* * *

“It hurts,” comes to weak whimper from Bella, having now been transferred to Felix’s stronger arms. She’d already worn herself out from her previous screaming and writhing, now reduced to a half coherent mess. “Please God, do something.”

“Hush now, dearest.” Aro softly reprimands her. He, Jane, and Felix move through the snow-caked trees like wisps, leaving no trace of themselves behind. Jane shoots Aro a troubled look, her brows lowering somewhat as she regards him. Aro touches lightly at her cheek, and feels a swarm of emotions overcome him from her thoughts.

She was jealous. How endearing. 

Aro merely laughs at that, not caring for Jane’s ire towards Bella at all. As long as she promised not to harm the other, then it mattered not to him. Not that she could if she wanted to. Bella was impervious to the small girl’s abilities, a prospect which seemed to bother Jane more than almost anything. 

They silently made their way back to Seattle, where a flight awaited them, ready to take them back home to Volterra. 


End file.
